An Aid to All Things
by AuraLunaris
Summary: Edward is a tourist in New Orleans. He runs into some trouble. Bella is a doctor who loves her privacy, and likes her small town. This is the tale of what happens when their paths cross. OOC AU All Human. Please Review my first story.
1. Chapter 1

This is it. It's all over, everything. My life: over. A chance at love: over. Why, all because of a round of pool.

Earlier That Night

Man it sure is good to go on vacation. I've never been to New Orleans before, but so far I love it. To complete my tourist façade I am now sitting in a bar on Bourbon St. This really is the life, sipping on a beer with no responsibilities. "Hey man how about we play some pool?" asked this big blonde guy. "Name is James."

"Hey, I'm Edward. How bout we make it interesting, five bucks a ball?"

"Yea sounds good. You break."

"Nah you break." This guy is such a sucker. I'm one of the best pool players in my home town. This guy won't know what hit him.

Man I'm so wasted. Guess it's a cab night. God, love to run tabs. One more ball. All tied up, my shot. I just got to sink it. This guy has way surpassed my expectations. Alright the eight ball is in my line 3…2…1… it's in! Let's see, five a ball and sixteen balls that's eighty bucks! Just enough to satisfy the tab and get a cab and maybe some left over.

I look over to see James fuming. He reaches to go for his wallet, but stops. "You cheated! I know you did."

"That's preposterous. I've done nothing wrong. Besides how and when did I cheat? Hmm?" I countered

What is this guy thinking? We have now attracted a crowd. Great. "I saw you grease your cue (an. I'm not sure if it's really illegal but it sounds good)." Is this guy on drugs? He must be.

This random stranger calls out, "I saw him do it." How is this possible? I didn't do anything wrong. Ok think Edward think. I've got it.

"You claim that I 'greased' my cue. My question for you is what did I, supposedly grease it with, and where is it now, because I do not have anything of the sort." Uh oh, that's not a good look on his face.

"Y'all I've had enough of this punk trying to weasel his way out of his lies. Let's teach him a lesson on not lying and cheating its sinful. Jake, Dimitri, grab him and bring him to the ally way out back." As they approach me all I can think is something one of my professors told me. Sometimes battles are lost before they begin. This is one of those times.

They had come out ready for a fight. There was nothing I could do. The odds were way against me. There all wasted they won't know when to end. They'll just keep hitting and hitting all night. My poor mother, she begged me not to come here. She swore it was too dangerous to come here alone. I know the end is coming because of the black that is seeping into my vision. One last punch and everything is black.

**BPOV:**

I hate going into the city it's a forty minute drive, usually for something stupid too. I like my little cottage by the Gulf (AN: it's the Gulf of Mexico) no one bothers me there. I'm five minutes away from the little town where I work as the local doctor, the only doctor for that matter. My brother Emmet just left from a weeklong visit. Needless to say he drank all of my beer. The big goof, came down to tell me he and his long term girlfriend, Rosalie, are getting married. I'm happy for him. I really am, but hearing about his glorious love life reminds me all about how mine is nonexistent. I've had two or three past relationships, but they were all crap. Low life's every one of them.

Holy shit! There's something in the road. Looks more like a someone then a something. Well they better get out of the damn road. I'm gonna go give him a piece of my mind. Crap he is beat to a pulp. Ok. Dr. Bella is in the house. Check for a pulse. Pulse is present, mild lacerations around the upper torso. There is also heavy bruising around his face and abdomen. He'll need a lot of stitches. I need to get him out of the road but he's twice my size. Poor guy didn't even stand a chance. He has bruises on his wrists where two men held him back with. I'm going to turn my car around, put the seats down then put him in the way back. 1, 2, 3, I've got him lifted and ready to put in my car.

He'll have to come to my house its closer than my office and I can treat him at my house. Once I get him settled I'll call the police. Poor guy, he is like the Greek Adonis under the bruising. I know what I need to do. I need nurse him back to health. And I will.


	2. Chapter 2

STEPHANIE MEYERS OWNS TWILIGHT.

* * *

I have him sedated now. It was a bitch trying to get him out of the car and into my house. He is in my bed for now, it's the easiest place for me to put him granted I am out of a bed, and will be sleeping on the rocking chair. Mr. John Doe is going to have one hell of a headache when he wakes up, since he took most of it to the head.

After I had attended to his major wounds, I wet a face cloth and cleaned off his face and chest. There is only one word for my reaction. Damn. His face was so angelical while he lay their and slept in a medicine induced haze. He just looked so peaceful, even after all of the trauma he went through. Poor thing won't wake up for another hour, which reminds me of my next problem

What am I going to say to him when he final wakes up? "Hi my name is Bella Swan. I found you in the street in the middle of the night, so I decided to take you home. Oh and I practically stripped you naked, but hey it was all for the sake of medicine!" He will freak out when he wakes up. I know he will. He will get a flood of memories, and then realize he doesn't know where he is and that he is only in his boxers. I'm making soup for him now. His jaw is going to hurt like hell when he wakes, and he'll be hungry so this will be the best thing for him to eat. Who would do that to a man? Who would restrain a man so that he can't defend himself? I just don't get it. When he wakes up, he is going to tell who did this and why. Speaking of which, he'll be up any minute.

The soup is almost finished that's a plus. I made enough to last for at least a week. He'll be on strict bed rest for at least the next two days. That way when he can finally start to move around he can have a quick and easy meal. "Hello, Help…" he moaned. Ah he wakes.

* * *

EPOV:

Ohh my head! Wait a minute, why am I alive? I should be dead. I remember all of last night. I thought for sure I was dead. If I'm not dead then where am I? They definitely didn't take care of me. I'm only in my boxers. Ok calm down Edward. See if you can speak. "Hello, help…"I croaked. Oh God it hurts to breathe.

The most beautiful girl I've ever seen walks into the room with some bags of ice. "Hi my name is Bella Swan. I umm found you in the street last night and I am the only doctor within a fifty mile radius so I umm took you back to my house, which is where you are now. Oh and here is a compact for your head, this should help a little."

I reached out to shake her hand, but winced at the attempt and just spoke to her "Thank you Bella, for everything you did for me. My name is Edward Cullen. I…"

"Shhh Edward rest there will be plenty of time to talk. Now I'm pretty sure you want to know about your injuries, yes?" up until now I hadn't even thought about it really "Well you have heavy bruising around your face, neck, chest, and abdomen; five stitches across your left pectoral and four on top of your right eye; as well as three broken ribs. I realize that you are probably hungry and tired but I need to put some ice on those broken ribs."

I shifted so that she could reach my chest which was all scratched up and bruise. I looked and felt like I had been in a car accident. The only soothing thing is the feel of her soft hands as she secures the ice pack on my chest. She is extraordinarily pretty. Like an angel. Like my guardian angel. What a selfless person. Man I am kind of hungry.

"Umm Bella I was wondering, umm I'm kind of hungry and really thirsty." I croaked out I really need some water. "Can I have something to eat?"

"Oh yeah. I made some chicken noodle soup is that ok?" I quickly nodded my ok because I didn't trust my voice. "Alrighty then I'll go get you some soup and some water, but after you eat we do need to talk." And with that she left the room and I was left to ponder the recent events. First, I was accused of cheating. Then, I was nearly beaten to death. Finally, I fall into the arms of the most wonderful girl named Bella. Within five minutes she returns with some soup, ibuprofen, and a big glass of water. I tried to sit myself up to be able to eat, but it hurt too much so she had to help me.

"Ok Edward I am going to tell you what I know then you are going to feel in the blanks, k? Good. Let's start at the beginning, I was driving and find you lying in the middle of the road. I get slightly pissed off and decide to give you a piece of my mind, only to find you beaten to a pulp. I did not call the police last night because I thought that you should be conscience first. Now, Edward, I would like to know who did this to you and why. It is time to fill in the blanks, preferably with the truth."

* * *

**AN: Hey yall, I would really appreciate some reviews. This is my first story and I haven't gotten a single review so please drop a review. **


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**This is a huge author's note I am very sorry for not updating sooner. I was at a confrence all week long. And there was absolutely no time to write and there was no internet. It was ridiculous. Anyway I'm back in town and will be posting within the next two days.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**AN: I am very sorry to all my readers for being away so long. As I said previously I was unable to update and really tried to make this chapter better than the others and build off of your feedback. With that being said, there are four reviews, people. Four. I can count that on my hand. Let's be honest it's not a very encouraging to think that there are eighty-seven visitors and four of you reviewed. Granted there are only three chapters posted, but really four reviews. I really do want yall's opinions. To those who reviewed, thank you I really tried to use yall's advice. I'd really like some reviews here people.**

What do I tell her? Here I am sitting in her bed, eating her food, after she took me into her home and cared for me without even knowing my name! I owe her the truth I know I do, but will she believe me. It would be better if I just tell her the truth. So I'll start from the beginning.

"Ok here goes nothing, as I said before my name is Edward Cullen; I am a tourist staying at the W in the French Quarter. I've in her for three days and decided since it was Friday night that I would finally hit Bourbon St. So I went to Lafitte's Blacksmith Shop and got quite tipsy. Then I just walked a ways down Bourbon and just went into a bar that caught my interest." Now I start to let the memories all flood back. "I went into this little hole in the wall, called Captain Jack's and decided to stay there have a few drinks play a round of pool and then call it a night. On my second drink there, this guy approached and asked if I wanted to play pool with him I said sure. So this guy introduces himself as "James" and we decide to wager five dollars a ball." I paused for a breath.

"So we begin to play and we are pretty evenly matched and totally wasted. By the end of the game we were tied and I made the eight ball, so naturally he owed me money. What I hadn't noticed before was a small group of people had started to watch. The next thing I know James is accusing me of cheating and a few of the guys from the small group circled around me, grabbed me then restrained me so that James could teach me a 'lesson'."I paused for a second to gage Bella's reaction. Those big brown eyes were letting my see all of the emotions swirling through that pretty little head of hers. The most prominent emotion there was anger with a hint of sadness. I am very confused by this reaction. Anger? Sadness? Why would she get angry and sad over …me? Before I could get caught staring I decided to end my story.

"All that really happens next is they bring me into the alley way behind the bar and proceed to beat the crap out of me. They were all pretty drunk so I guess when I passed out they all figured I was dead and decided to dump my body. But in a kind of ironic way I guess I have to thank them."

"What the hell are you talking about? _Thank _them? They mercilessly beat you, soiled your name, and then left you for dead in the middle of the night in the middle of the freaking dark secluded road. Why on God's green Earth would you ever thank them?" She screeched. Man was she definitely pissed. "Maybe I put you on to much medicine, or the sedative is making you delirious. I'm not sure at this point. Maybe it would be best if explained why you should thank them."

"Don't get me wrong, what they did was wrong and unforgiveable, but I would thank them because if they hadn't dumped me where they did I definitely wouldn't be here explain this to you. And also because they led me to a very kind and caring person, aka you, who just happens to be a doctor." With that thought completed it reminded me that I need to thank her for all she has done. "Speaking of which, I never really thanked you for caring me. I intend to pay for all of my medical costs and any fee you charge."

When I had finished thanking her, I watched as a slow blush began to rise up her neck. Her response shocked me the most. "Oh, don't worry about paying me or anything. I was just doing what any decent person would do. Listen, you need your rest and I have to go into the office in an hour so I'm going to go get some food ready for you. I'll put on a tray by your bedside, is that ok?"

I only nodded my head because I really started to feel drowsy." Now I'm going to leave my cell number as well as the office number by the bedside phone. Call me if there are any problems. Also feel free to use the phone to call your family or whatever." With that she walked out the door. I knew she was trying to give me space to think, but as stupid as it sounds all I could really think about was her. How stalkerish is that? In my attempts to not think about Bella I started look around her room. The walls and the sheets were a dark navy blue. She had one window and in front of the blinds were a lighter blue. The furnishings were a dark cherry wood with different shades of brown. Surprisingly, all of the colors seemed to blend with each other, but the room never looked gloomy or depressing. Just like Bella.

Unfortunately that thought process brought me full circle back to Bella. I wonder what her favorite color is. I bet its navy blue. As my mind wandered on thoughts of Bella my eyelids grew heavy and I sank into a deep wonderful sleep.

**AN: There is a little green button right below this message and it says REVIEW. Now I know most of us passed remedial English where we learned all about the different types of sentences. Lets see there was interrogative, where we ask questions; declarative, where we declare something; and oh shucks what was the other one, oh yea it was****IMERATIVE, AKA a command. Similar to "click the button."**


End file.
